Total Drama All Stars
by Madara is Bae
Summary: Total drama All Stars with my own personal twist SCOTT x COURTNEY FOREVER. Nice Gwen,Jealous Duncan DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN TD OR ANY CHARACTERS.


_So this is my second story on fan fiction and I really love the total drama series. Courtney is my favorite character and I absolutely love the idea of her with Duncan. To bad it ended. I was sad but then she got together with Scott and I shipped the_m together even more! So I looked up some juicy stories of them together and there's like five stories of them. Come on people! So I decided to add to the very small collection and write my own Courtney x Scott fic._

* * *

 _Enjoy!_

I sighed as I saw Gwen and Duncan sitting together on the plane. We were on our way to Camp Wawanakwa for the fifth season of total drama. It irritated me to end that those two lying, no good, dirty, rat, dogs were happy and I was sad and lonely. I felt like curling up into a ball and crying. I mean don't get me wrong I'm over Duncan it's just…I- "Hey!" My thoughts were interrupted as chief grabbed my foot and was hanging me out the plane or whatever we were riding in up side down. "This is not in my contract." I said before he threw me out into the water with the rest of the players he had threw out before me anyway. How rude.

After everyone was thrown into the water as we were introduced to the viewers we had all swam to shore, some of us coughing up water.

"Your going to pay for my dry cleaning." I said as I got up and approached Chris with a scowl on my face. "Uh no I'm not, new contract remember.' He said holding it up mockingly in front of my face with that smug smirk of his. Ugh that's right. Ill have to contact my lawyers.

 **In Confessional**

 **Courtney**

"Same old Chris, same old nasty Island. Ugh what was I thinking coming back here."

 **Out of Confessional**

"This season I'm going to do something different. Based on your performances in your previous seasons I'm going to split you guys up into two teams: villains and heroes.

Heather

Duncan

Lightning

Jo

Scott

And Gwen

You guys are the Villainous Vultures!" Chris yelled excitedly.

"What! Why am I a villain?" Gwen asked seemingly outraged. I scoffed and answered her stupid question. "Because you're a boyfriend stealer and the new Heather." "What she said." Chris chimed in. "Bu-But I do so many good things!" Gwen argued. "Relax babe being a hero is lame anyway and look on the bright side were on the same team." Duncan soothed as he put his arm around her. "I guess." Gwen sighed as she gave up and went to stand next to her team mates.

 **In Confessional**

 **Duncan**

"Seriously I only came back for Gwen she better not sulk the whole time or I may as well be dating Courtney."

 **Out Confessional**

"Mike

Zoey

Cameron

Sam

Courtney

Lindsay

And Sierra

You're the Heroic Hamsters."

"What's Heroic about Hamsters?" I asked. "It's that or the Heroic Hippos." Chris answered. I shook my head "No, no hamsters is fine."

"What a minute they have seven people to our six that's not fair!" Jo yelled. "Fine you guys get the robot." Chris compromised. "This years challenge is all nod to classics from the past but with harsh new twists to make this the toughest total drama season ever. Your first challenge is to find the key to the spa hotel and you'll do it in tribute to the total dramas first ever challenge: Cliff diving into water infested with ravenous sharks."

 **In Confessional**

 **Scott**

"O-ok so maybe I have a phobia of sh-sha-sharks can ya blame me?"

 **Out confessional**

"Once you dive into the water try to avoid the sharks long enough to snag a key and choose wisely only one of them opens the door to the spa hotel. If you live long enough to reach dry land one of your team mates will drive you to the hotel in a baby carriage from season threes: race through central park. First team to find the right key and open the door to the spa hotel will win and one person from team loser will be going home tonight." Chris explained as he got into his car. " Oh and you have 25 minutes to get changed into your swim suits and then make your way up to the top of the cliff now chop, chop." Chris finished then drove off.

_My Twist_

I'm on my way to that stupid stinky cabin to change into my swimsuit for the key challenge which by the way I was not looking forward to. I mean jumping off

A cliff into shark infested water to search for a stupid key. Seriously who comes up with this stuff?

Once in the cabin I went through my bags to get my swim suit. This season I brought a more daring suit than the other seasons it was still a two piece but the bottoms were orange and on the parts where each of my butt cheeks would be had two white hand prints to look as if they were grabbed and the top was the same, orange bikini with two large white hand prints on the boobs, one on each. Now, I know what you're thinking. You think this is for Duncan but its not…not really anyway… I just want him to know what he gave up that's all.

I walked out of the cabin with the other girls and started walking with everyone else. "Hey Courtney! Wait up!" I turned around to find the member of my team Zoey running up to me with her boyfriend Mike. I stopped and waited for them to catch up. "Yes?" "Hi I'm Zoey and I wanted to say I really like your swim suit where did you get it?" She asked slightly out of breath from running. "Oh this old thing I got it from my mom not sure where she bought it thank you though I like yours to." I complimented her. She was wearing a red bikini with green polka dots on both pieces. "We should be friends I like your style." "And I yours. Being friends would be great Zoey." I smiled at her we would be strong I could tell. "Oh I almost forgot this is my boyfriend Mike." She introduced. "Hi Mike I'm Courtney." "Hello Courtney hope we can be good friends." He smiled and we shook hands.

_Everyone continued walking toward the forest, Zoey held onto Mikes arm giggling beside me while I opted to glare at Gwen, if only looks could kill. Zoey saw and tapped my shoulder "Yes?" "I don't know what happened between you and that girl but you should conserve your energy for the challenge." "I know I know but I jus- arggg want to hurt her. I feel betrayed and angry she was my friend." "Well me and mike are you're friends as long as you don't betray us" "Haha wouldn't dream of it but you better not slow me down." I said playfully "Oh I was gonna say the same thing." She smirked and we laughed and soon mike joined in. I couldn't remember the last time I had laughed like this.

Gwen shuddered against Duncan. "Ugh Courtney is glaring at me again like she wants me to drop dead." Duncan smirked. "Ill give her a glare that will make her stop dead in her tracks." He gave the meanest glare he could possibly muster at me and I simply turned my head and walked on with Zoey and Mike. Duncan's eyes got big and he tried shouting at me. "Aye Courtney." Although I still ignored him. Lindsey turned to me. "Hey I think he wants you to yell at him." I rolled my eyes and responded. "What's the point he's a bad boy that wouldn't listen anyway. Lets be honest it would have never lasted. I'm just so disgusted that Gwen did this to me. I mean really I thought we were friends but I guess not and that's one mistake I won't be making again."

Lindsey gasped and grabbed me by my shoulders you know how to stop making mistakes?! Please tell me how!"

 **In Confessional**

 **Duncan**

"I'm use to girls yelling at me even throwing punches at me but just blowing me off? I mean that's cold. And what was up with that bathing suit she was wearing?"

 **Scott**

"Damn that chick Courtney knows how to drive a dude out of his mind. What was she thinking wearing that tiny bathing suit with hand prints on her boobs and ass I mean really and I'm sure I speak for all the guys here when I say I wanna know if my hands match up with those on her ass and tits." Scott swooned.

 **Out confessional**

We made it to the base of the cliff where Chris arrived in a jet pack that blew up sand into everyone's face. "The Vultures get the blood red carriage you see blew me and pure as gold for the Hamsters and you have 30 seconds to pick your carriage drivers starting…Now!"

Me and Zoey thought Lindsey should be the cart pusher because of how air headed she is.

Me and everyone else but Lindsey and Jo went up to the cliff to dive in. I stood up and started walking past everyone else. "Ill go fir-" I stopped mid sentence someone just smacked my ass. I turned around ready to kill. "Which one of you perverts did it!" Zoey ran up to me. "Hey what's going on court?" "One of this idiots slapped my ass." I chuckled and smirked evilly "They clearly don't know who I am and what I do to perverts back home." Mike walked up "Hey I saw that guy do it." Mike pointed to Scott. "Wha-wha what no I didn't." Scott denied as I walked up to him and kicked him as hard as I could in the nuts. "Yea right that will teach you." I went back to walking to the end of the cliff. "WOO GO COURTNEY!" Zoey yelled her confidence in me. "Be careful Courtney." Mike warned. I thanked them both and moved to the edge of the cliff to jump in with lightning. Lighting jumped first punching the light blue shark in the nose making it albeit easier for me. I dived in and grabbed the first key I saw and swam to shore as

fast I could so I didn't end up shark food.

 **In Confessional**

 **Scott**

He was holding his crotch while his face was twisted in pain. "It was worth it." He gave a thumbs up as a tear rolled down his still smiling face.

 **Courtney**

"That guy I kicked in the nuts was kinda hot" I giggled

 **Out Confessional**

I dived into the carriage. "Go Lidseny,hurry!" "Go where?" "To the fucking hotel." "Where is the hotel again?" "ILL TELL YOU JUST DRIVE."

When we got to the hotel I tried the key and it didn't work I threw the key down in frustration and we went back. I got out of the carriage and stood at the sidelines. And watched as everyone went next. The robot turned out to be Alejandro who was in there for a year much to Heathers annoyance and my amusement. We lost the challenge and were on our way to the elimination ceremony.

 **Elimination Ceremony**

Gwen had picked some flowers for me thinking I would forgive her but I was allergic so Zoey told her to back off and leave me alone. "Thanks Zoey you're a true friend." "No problem court."

Everyone back in the peanut gallery was laughing at her major screw up. She glared at them and sat back down. In the end Lindsey was eliminated and me and Zoey where headed back to the cabin until Scott the perv from earlier stopped us. "What do you want Scott?" Asked Zoey with her hands on her hips. "Relax I just wanna talk to the hottie next to you for a bit." He said. "What do you want perv?" I asked suspicious. "Can I talk to you in private for a minute?" "Sure whatever." "Ill see back at the cabin Courtney." Zoey waved goodbye and left. "What do you want?" I asked. "To say sorry for smacking your ass it was rude and a pig move. Sorry." Scott apologized. "Its ok sorry for kicking you in the nuts." "No I deserved it." He held out his hand. "Friends?" I took his hand and shook it. "Friends." I confirmed. He smiled and walked me back to the cabin. "Night." I called. "Goodnight."

I sighed and closed the cabin door and leaned against it. "Are you ok Courtney?" Zoey asked concerned. I smiled. "Yea I'm just fine."

 _A/N WOOOOOOO that took me two days to finish writing lol. Each chapter will represent one episode of total drama all stars the fifth season yes this will be a lemon probably when they got together in like what episode 5? So chapter 5. I do have a Naruto fan fiction a Madara x sakura so check that out. It isn't finished though but uhhh thanks for reading I hoped you enjoyed it fav review ya know the works._


End file.
